Carry Me Home
by w0nderfool
Summary: Emily isn't the type of girl you should be linked to. She's a train wreck, going nowhere fast. She's beyond saving, or so she thought. A chance meeting with a man who is leagues above her, might be the thing that saves her. (Seth MacFarlane/OFC)


I could feel the cold against my skin. I was pretty stoned so my body was somewhat numb. I couldn't feel the coldness chill my bones but I couldn't feel it hitting my skin, it was as if I was walking into a wall of winter. I ran my hands through my hair trying to pull myself back into coherence, it was important that I not let my mind wander due to the weed. If I did, god knows what would happen, I had to keep my wits about me considering where I was and how late it was. Normal and respected people don't wander around at this time.

I was stood in the middle of an empty parking lot waiting for my best friend Liz. She'd gone to Scotty's place to pick up for us. She was a heavy addict, specifically coke and Scotty would always give her more than the little money she had could get her. This was the biggest perk of having a dealer who used to live with Liz and I. He knew full well how money was scarce for us and would always give us a little more dope than others, as well as all kinds of different narcotics that he got his grubby hands on. Not that we complained, in our financial state we'd take anything that was free, whether that'd be free clothes or free cocaine.

It was November, and I was wearing leggings, a thin t-shirt and my leather jacket. I didn't own anything else at the time that would keep me warmer. I didn't have jumpers, jeans or a pair of gloves and a scarf. I just had what the guys would leave behind at the apartment after a hazy rendezvous or things dirt cheap from the good will. I had been waiting for Liz for what felt like an eternity so I started to count the seconds in my head as they passed, I've never been a patient person and the anticipation of digesting the goodies she brought back was making the time pass even slower.

As I reached 180 seconds in my head I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped back immediately, scared out of my skin. I quietly wrapped my arms around myself and before I even registered the person's face who touched me I involuntary shouted a "fuck off!" in their direction. I spun around to be faced with a guy who was inches taller than me and quite clearly older than me too, he was wearing a button up black shirt with a few buttons open around his neck, dark jeans and a pair of black All Star Converse. I noticed how small and beady his eyes were in the minimal light and also the strong and expensive smell of his cologne. My instant thought was "here we go, some ass hole Hollywood douche thinks he can score with a lone girl in the middle of an empty parking lot at 2:45 in the morning". But he just stared at me. He didn't reply to my instruction to fuck off, he didn't take a step closer to me, he didn't apologise and walk away. He just stood there staring at me. I began to feel my heart race and my skin crawl as the thought dawned on me that this 'fraternity douche' could possibly be an insane serial killer pervert. An insane serial killer pervert who wore suit jackets, for some reason. I wrapped my arms around myself and didn't take my eyes of his face, in fear that if I did he'd knock me out and drag me to his dark basement of torture.

"What?!" I choked out. I tried to sound threatening and tough, letting him know that I could protect myself and I shouldn't be messed with. But he did nothing. Didn't flinch, didn't blink, didn't talk. He just continued staring, and I got pissed off pretty fast with the unwavering look he was giving me. I wanted this guy away from me.

"Are you fucking deaf? Go away." I said this a time a little louder. He continued to stare at me but also started to shuffle his feet and rub his fingers together. I waited patiently for him to speak up and when he finally did I didn't feel any less safe.

"What are you doing?" At first his voice was deep and authoritative, but then settled in my ears soft and warming. It made me feel better for a second, somewhat secure. I should of told myself that Mr. Hollywood Douche with the mesmerising voice isn't going to hurt me. But I've stood in this parking lot many a time and knew too well what sort of creeps lurk in the shadows.

"I'm..." I was about to tell him what exactly I was standing there for but then swiftly remembered that what I was standing there for was illegal. "I'm waiting. Can you please mind your business". At this point I turned around and started to walk away from the stranger. I got about 5 feet away when I heard his foot steps getting louder as he got closer. I pulled my shoulders up into my neck and made a huge side step trying to protect myself from this freak chasing me around the parking lot. I started to get really angry. He hadn't told me what he wanted he just constantly stared at me and now he wasn't leaving me alone. He was making me feel uneasy and I was alone. I may of dressed in dirty clothes and looked like I'd been found in the gutters, but I still got scared. I was a car-crash of a human. A wreckage of cold metal and sharp edges, but I had a reason. I didn't ask or choose to be the girl you warn your daughters not to get involved with, it's not like I had a golden childhood and thought one day "fuck this nice home and my nice parents and my nice life, I'm going to become a complete mess and get smacked off my face to feel something, feel anything." I had gone to hell an innocent girl who was happy and came back a broken body. But I still got scared, I was still human.

"DUDE." I screamed out this time and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at me again and it just made my blood boil more. "What do you want?! And can you stop fucking staring at me and stop fucking following me around and just tell me what you want, please?!" I could feel my eyes bulging out of my skull to the point where it was hurting my head due to the anger and the fear this boy was enforcing.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." The man's body settled. His stare wasn't so intense and his body language wasn't screaming creepy kidnapper any more.

"Well I'm fine." I said calmly. My body began to relax too as I felt the sinister atmosphere I created in my own mind begin to evaporate.

"Are you sure? It's 3 in the morning and you're out here alone. Are you sure you're good?" He took a step closer to me and this weird feeling swept over me. A feeling that I hadn't felt in about 8 years. Did he care? Like, did he care about me?

"I'm fine, I promise". I smiled slightly. Which I noticed he returned.

"Okay". He shrugged slightly and smiled at me as he turned, walking towards a black Aston Martin I hadn't noticed due to the thick darkness engulfing the lot. And then all of a sudden, I started talking without the words processing in my brain. My mouth was moving without my brain telling it to do so. The impulse took over me. I called out after him as he began to disappear into the darkness of the lot and I couldn't control it. I didn't want to shout after him, that was the last thing I wanted, but I couldn't help it. I honestly can't explain why I called out to him, I just had this unbearable need for him to stay a little bit longer.

"Wait!" He froze and slowly turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" I couldn't see his face for proof but I could hear the chuckle in his voice as he replied.

And that's when my feet started to move on their own accord. I began to take steps towards him. I don't know why I began walking to him either. I just did. I felt as though I was being controlled by a supernatural force as the dark began to clear and his presence became more visible.

"What are you doing?" There was that stare again. But it wasn't a concerned and worried stare like before. It was a more concentrated stare. I could see him dissecting my question. He looked at his shoes and laughed softly and looked back up at me. And that's when I felt it. The first pang to the heart. It was so foreign I didn't know what it meant. I originally thought it was maybe some drugs still in my system sending an involuntary surge through my veins. It didn't dawn on my for a good minute that the jolt could have been because of the man stood in front of me. As he looked back up at me, his smile brightened the surroundings and his eyes glistened in the moonlight and I inwardly fist bumped myself for shouting after this guy and getting to look at his face a bit longer.

"I'm waiting." He said simply with the smallest smirk across his lips.

I could feel the flirtatious energy swirl around us, and I decide to use it to my advantage. Even though, this dude wasn't exactly my type (I was more of the muscles, tattoos, motor cycle boots kind of girl) I was not about to let a potential opportunity for sex pass me by. I never had before and didn't plan to stop at this guy. He nodded slightly and put his hands in his jeanr pockets. I took an involuntary step closer to him and he did the same and the flirtatious energy began to electrify around us. I was about to turn on my seductive charms when I heard a car enter the lot at an alarming pace. I looked over my shoulder to see a small, white beat up car bombing towards us. I knew straight away who it was and I knew if I didn't move my mysterious man at least a metre back he'd be under the tyres. Liz wasn't exactly the most sensible driver in L.A. I quickly stepped forward and gave the guy a shove to his shoulders. He stepped back a few steps but grabbed onto my arms and pulled me with him. I suddenly found my chest pressed against his and his breath caressing my face and his eyes burning into mine. I forgot where I was, what I was doing and even what my name was as his eyes dead bolted to mine. It dawned on me that I could of been able to stay there all night if it wasn't for Liz and her loud mouth.

"Bambi, Bambi, Bambi! I can't leave you for a half hour without you scoring from the sidewalk you naughty girl!" Liz's voice was like a sword slicing us apart. As she poked her head out the car window and gazed up at Mr. mysterious and I, I instinctively pushed away from him and wiped my sweaty palms against my leggings. I looked back at the guy and smiled sympathetically, silently apologizing for Liz interrupting. I walked around to the passenger side and was about to get into the car when I stopped and looked back over at the man.

"Don't wait too long, okay?" I smiled flirtatiously at him over the dusty roof.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, his voice sultry and sexy and his expression matched his voice. I got into the car next to Liz quickly than my libido wanted me to, but my head knew best and knew If I wasn't in the car quick I would of leaped over the tiny car and had my way with moonlight lenses right there in the middle of the lot. I had barely got my foot in the door before she sped of out of the lot and into the fluorescent streets of down town L.A. For the entire ride back to the apartment this looming sense of sadness lingered in me, knowing I would never see that guy again. That guy I felt chemistry with, which I hadn't felt with anyone for at least over a year was gone, lost to the night and there was little to no chance I'd ever see his face again. The thought made the permanent frown on my face fall more so than normal and I began to worry if I would ever shake this feeling. But then I clocked it. A bag of cocaine and a bag of pills sat in Liz's lap. And just by looking at the chemicals my leg started to bounce with anticipation and my mouth began to dry. And just like that, the sadness melted away and the only thing on my mind was inevitable high I was about to experience.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! All reviews welcome, good or bad._


End file.
